Sometimes It's Better to Stop
by Megustamuffins
Summary: A collection of incomplete yet fulfilling oneshots. Yullen is one of the more popular pairings because it is so versatile. Not only can it be molded into any Disney movie that can be thought of, but its also exciting to create new situations and universes for the DGM cast. Yullen is forever my favorite pairing, and the harsh and hatred including love of Allen and Kanda are why.


He daintily stepped off the large, off-white boat, the cargo hold below filled to the bring with all the supplies, and shielded his face from the sun, which the large floppy hat he adorned did nothing to help. The clothes he wore, he knew, were utterly unsuitable, the latest fashion in France merely a case of heatstroke on the humid and tree covered island. The sound of birds filled the air, exotic chirps emitting from the brush which started less than a kilometer from where he stood on the soft white sand. His bag was in one hand and in the other, the leash to the dog sniffing the ground next to him.

"Allen oh Allen!" A voice rang out as the rather wild feminist known as Lenalee Lee hopped off the side of the large ship, not bothering with the handy ramp as Allen had so carefully descended. "Isn't it magnificent?" She took shielded her eyes from the bright overhead sun as they peered into the wild forest ahead. "Just imagine. Just us and the crew, exploring a island, no humans in sight! Imagine the sights, the sounds, the tastes, the animals!" Allen yawned and waved a glove covered hands in hope to create a cool breeze, which it did not do.

"Right now what I want is to change into shorts." The red headed navigator made his way to their side, and smiled at the two.

Allen nodded and grimaced. "My god. I feel as if I am being slow-cooked." He shoved the hat further down on his head, hopefully to hide the humidity attacked hair-do he sported, he could guess it involved a mop of light blonde frizz and volume.

Lenalee, looking like a half adventurer half prostitute in her belly-less cameo and higher waisted capri shorts, merely giggled and bounced on her boot covered feet. "Oh I want to go!" She ignored the dirty looks and danced around the small and accumulating crowd from the ship. "I wanna goooo!" Lavi scratched his head and sighed, and Allen followed immediate suit.

…X.X…

The undergrowth was a bitch, as tree after tree was hacked out of their way. Luckily it wasn't Allen doing the clearing, but rather the brawn of the crew, no other than Sir Skin Bolic and Tyki Mikk, who even Allen could admire for brute strength alone. Personality wise, both were off the charts aggravating, and only Tyki had the good looks to make up for it. Besides Lenalee clasped onto her hand was the smallest and youngest member of the crew, a genius by the name of Rhode, but a rather small genius at that. At age 16 she was one of the smartest people in all off Europe, and wasn't modest about it. She was also in pursuit of none other than Lenalee, but honestly everyone knew Lena didn't mind in the slightest, as she was rather cute.

Soon they came across a clearing and Allen collapsed into the grass, Lavi following suit. Tents were pitched, complains were voiced, and the small river running through the camp was a mellow background to the bumble and rushing.

Allen made his way into one of the one tents, peering at the table filled with maps, laid out and circled. Line after line connected as possible places to drill were highlighted. Allen put his finger on their precise location and grimanced. Lavi sighed and rested his face in his palms.

"I know. It needs work." Allen nodded and dragged a finger from the clearing to the first spot.

"Indeed it does." Pulling off his gloves he grabbed a marker and began to write and connect lines. "But I have an idea."

…X.X…

"This idea sucks!" Allen wailed, high in the large spiraling trees, too many feet above the ground. A call reached up from Lavi and the other members but Allen was too busy hugging the trunk to care.

"I refuse to move!" He screamed down at them, the endless branches steady but at the same time the opposite of safe. Sunlight shown from the thin canopy of leaves above, still too far out of reach. He was in the middle of a maze of green and brown, and worst of all, he was slipping.

"I'm gonna die!" He was hanging like a monkey, arms wrapped but legs dangling, and he said his prayers, hoping he could just hang on, but with a cry his left leg fell off the branch and he felt his arms give way, then just air streaming by his head (as his eyes were closed tightly).

Then something warm collided with his body, a he cracked an eye open to see a stone set face, beautiful features and a smirk, sapphire eyes looking down at his, swinging from vine to vine.

That was about the time he passed out.

* * *

**This was a just a little short drabble I wrote, an idea that isn't going to be finished. Any more like this I will be posting.**

**Like a one-shot collection. Thanks for reading and I want to let you all know I am back.**

**This means sadly, I'm not as into the whole fanfiction game as I was before, but I can say I will be trying to complete certain stories, but the ones I am sure won't be touched will be marked hiatus and complete. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
